


Stocks and Blocks

by Nestra



Category: Farscape
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean 'own'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocks and Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Laura Shapiro.

"What do you mean 'own'?" John asked, dreading the answer. Sure, it was his fault that he'd offended the local populace of chicken-things, but he'd never have guessed that they'd actually have stocks to throw him into. Or an auction block.

"We bought you!" Chiana was way too excited about this. She ran her hands over him, reminding John of the way farmers checked out livestock. Not good.

"She's right," Rygel said. "According to the laws of that planet, you are our property. And I plan to make very good use of you." He wheezed out a chuckle, and John upgraded his worry level to Defcon 3.

"Oh, man. Why didn't Aeryn come to rescue me? Or D'Argo? Why did it have to be you two?"

Chiana brandished two fingers at him. "We played that game you taught D'Argo, about odd numbers, and the little slug and I won."

"I've made a list of various chores and services you'll perform for me, starting with trimming my ear hair."

John looked over at Chiana, and her expression left no doubt what services she expected him to perform for her. Enslaved by chicken-things was starting to look like a pretty good option.


End file.
